Platinum Latinum: Prologue
by TurianAngelN7
Summary: Lynia has been through so much and damn it all if she didn't have to deal with that little troll. (This is M for language/situations/future smut)


**Again my co-writer/editor is amazing. I love her to death. I have never been a strong speller or grammar kind of girl. I have the stories, but my anatomy always needs to be corrected to save the piece from sure destruction. Again enjoy. As always no trolling please.**

**I do not own Star Trek: Deep Space Nine or its characters.**

**I do own Lynia Platinum.**

* * *

It had been 6 months since the crew of Deep Space Nine had found the woman inside that horrid container. She was found amongst the bodies of her friends, those who had died in the experiments.

Dr. Julian Bashir had to restrain her while doing his thorough examination. He understood why of course, the woman had just been found in a laboratory. The way she had screamed, and violently struggled at the sight of his utensils, he knew he was making her relive a bit of her previous hell.

He worked as quickly as he could on her, and by the end, she had come to understand that this doctor wasn't like the others she had known. This doctor actually _cared_ if he was hurting her, and wanted to make sure she was healthy because it was his job.

After many long and strenuous hours, a trust was gained by Dr. Bashir from the woman, and she gave him her name: Lynia Platinum.

"I think it would be best if you saw a psychiatrist soon," the doctor told her with concern. "if only for your mental health."

The woman had agreed to it, but on one condition.

"I would like to be alone for a time first," she had replied, coolly, her eyes to the floor. "I don't think it'd be in anyone's best interest if I saw anyone for at least a day."

Dr. Bashir agreed, perhaps solitude was the best medicine at this point.

She was given her own living quarters after the doctor's exam, and all she wanted to do was be there for the rest of the day.

However, the food replicator in her room was broken, and Engineering Chief, O' Brien had not had the time to fix it before she had been assigned to that room.

She didn't notify anyone, she simply began to take the replicator apart. She spent the rest of the day repairing that machine, with ease. She didn't have to think about any of the processes; it came to her as if she had always been an engineer.

That evening, Dr. Bashir went to check on the woman. She opened the door courteously, but didn't smile at him, she hadn't felt the desire too yet.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well, Lynia," Bashir commented, with a kind smile.

"As well as can be expected, Doctor," Lynia replied, coldly.

Bashir kept his smile, He wished to be kind to her always, knowing how much she had gone through. He noticed the replicator then, and a puzzled look came over his face.

"Wasn't this one broken?" he asked aloud.

"Yes, it was," the woman replied bluntly. "But I fixed it. It was easy."

Bashir looked to Lynia, in surprise.

"You…you fixed it?" he repeated in shock.

Lynia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Didn't I _just_ say that?" she replied.

Bashir's smile returned. She was cute when she was perturbed, especially at him.

"Well, I should leave you now," the doctor said kindly, and he turned to leave.

"Dr. Bashir."

Lynia's voice stopped him from leaving, and he turned back to face her.

"I should thank you for treating me kindly, and…for taking care of me," she said, her eyes on his.

Her voice was softer, and more kind. Lynia was trying to be more polite and friendlier, though it wasn't coming easily. But she did want to have a normal life, with friends and colleagues. As normal a life as she could hope to have, being as genetically altered as she was.

Bashir smiled at her kindly.

"You're very welcome, Lynia," he replied, and with that, he left her courters.

That evening, Bashir visited Commander Sisko, at his office, to tell him about Lynia's unusual prowess in engineering.

"It looked like a newly-installed replicator, Commander," Bashir said, still astonished. "And she appeared to have had no difficulty at all fixing it."

Sisko sat at his desk in silence for a moment, deep in thought.

"Dr. Bashir," he began, thoughtfully. "Could this have to do with the nano technology that you discovered infused within her?"

Bashir nodded.

"That is the most logical conclusion, Commander," he replied. "Considering all of her alterations, her ability to age however old or young she wishes. It wouldn't surprise if she had been designed to have a useful profession when it was asked of her."

Sisko nodded in agreement. He was quiet again for a moment or two, then he rose from his chair, and walked to his window.

"Dr. Bashir, is Miss Platinum healthy?" he asked, looking out of his window.

"Physically, yes," the Doctor replied. "But mentally, I have no idea. She was tortured in that laboratory, Commander, day and night. The toll that has can be great. I will say that when I visited her this evening, she thanked me for taking care of her. That is a wonderful sign, but, I still want her to visit Dr. Matthews every day," Bashir concluded.

Then Sisko turned to the doctor.

"Do you think that Lynia could work with engineering, as part of her therapy?" the Commander suggested. "I know that O' Brien would appreciate an extra hand. Dr. Matthews could even monitor her as she worked with them? I've always thought the best 'therapy' for anyone was to work with their hands."

Bashir looked to the floor for a moment, considering the Commander's proposition. He wasn't completely certain about it, but he did trust Commander Sisko.

"Yes," Bashir finally said. "I think it's worth a try," he smiled.

Sisko nodded and grinned back.

"I'll get to work on getting her her uniform," he announced, and sat back down at his desk.

Weeks past, and Lynia had actually enjoyed her time in engineering. She was good at this, she likes this, and she wasn't being prodded or picked at while she did it. She was a little annoyed by the shrink being with her, but she respected the doctor's wishes, and let the man follow her around.

After a month, Dr. Matthews felt she didn't need to be monitored day-in and day-out. But she would still be required to visit him in the evenings, to which she agreed to happily. She'd rather that than have him follow her around anymore.

Time passed, and Lynia had gotten along with most everyone, all except one person. One little troll, who was making it very…difficult.

"Oh come on, Lynia!" the ferengi pleaded. "I need these replicators up and running or I will lose business!"

"Quark! I said no!" Lynia snapped in reply. "I have far too much work to do today! Now leave me alone!"

She was getting very angry at him now, but thank the stars, for Security Chief, Odo soon appeared. He was always happy to assist Lynia, in making Quark disappear of course.

"Quaaark," Odo began, walking up to the ferengi. "You heard Miss Platinum. She wants to get back to her work."

"But what I want her to do _is_ part of her work, Odo!" Quark argued. "It's on her list! I know it is!"

"_Your_ replicators are not!" Lynia replied, with a glare. "They were dispatched to another engineer! I don't need to bother with them."

"But you're RIGHT HERE!" Quark objected.

This woman always managed to piss him off. She was too uptight, she never wanted to have a drink with him, or do anything with him. And, even when he needed her to fix something of his, she wouldn't do it, just to be spiteful.

"You heard her, Quark," Odo said authoritively.

Quark gave Odo a dirty look, then looked to Lynia. She met his eyes with a glare, and Quark knew further pleading was useless.

"Fine," he said in defeat, and stomped off.

"Thank you, Odo," Lynia said, with a courteous smile.

Odo nodded to her.

"A pleasure, Miss Platinum," he replied with a smurck. "To piss off Quark always makes my day a little better."

Lynia chuckled as Odo left her to her work.

Honestly, Quark had been a thorn in her side since she had arrived at the station. He infuriated her, always making jokes that weren't funny, always flirting with her in very inappropriate ways.

Lynia knew what the Ferengi race was like. They were liars, cheaters, con-men. They had no code of honor, although they would argue that their 'Code of Acquisition' _was_ honorable. But as a race, all they cared about was profit. Attaining it and keeping it, at any cost. She barely tolerated the race honestly. She wasn't even sure how Dax stood them. Dax though had told her time and time again give them a chance, don't over analyze. She did however have a soft spot for Rom. After all he actually listened to her when she suggested Nog go to the human school that was newly opened. He seemed to care about her and was always very helpful. She thought it was sweet and he and O' Brien both taught her everything about some of the tools and conduits on the station.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Odo who had quickly become her knight in shining armor the past few months. He was like family to her. He and she were both very alone with no family. She felt for him. They had the same views when it came to obvious wrong and right though he had no real grasp of sympathy and empathy quite yet. For instance, just the other day she watched a group of people get carted off because they had stolen from another person's quarters, though they did it to feed their family. She could understand where Odo could not.

"Thank you again Odo. I need to get back to the long list of repairs O' Brien handed me." She giggled and walked down the hall to go to crew quarters where a very broken control panel awaited her. A small child had thought using a phaser their dad had in his security gear box would be a useful cure to boredom.

"Take care Miss Platinum."

"Please Odo call me Lynia"

"Lynia." He half bowed and continued on his way down the corridors of the Promenade.

She turned to leave and caught that horrid little troll looking at her from the bar, but realized a man behind him was boring daggers into her with his eyes. He was clearly Klingon, but he seemed more menacing then the ones usually here. She tried to shake the fact that every hair on her neck was on end, but it didn't work. She left quickly to go and do her repairs before he decided to get up and prove her fears right. This was going to be a long week she could just feel it.


End file.
